


Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee/苟富贵，有咖啡

by Miranda_Toki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Toki/pseuds/Miranda_Toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟是个摇滚明星，梅林并没有生活在石器时代，莫嘉娜是个坏蛋，威尔则是最佳损友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee/苟富贵，有咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now That I'm Rich They Give Me Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305017) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Many thanks to lady_ragnell for giving the permission to translate this awesome fic!

第一次梅林真的没有认出他，后来威尔告诉他这荒唐极了，尽管梅林可以赌上一切发誓那是真的。

 

那是某个周二早晨的八点三刻，梅林正要去卡美洛综合医院开始他作为护士值的第一班，但前一天晚上他公寓漏水了，为了找到应急的水管工他熬到很晚，还要恳求公寓管理人帮忙，这意味着他得在医院不远处的咖啡店买杯咖啡。“清咖。里面最好有六份浓缩咖啡。”他对柜台后面的姑娘说。那是个漂亮的女生，梳着拉斐尔前派油画里的发型，胸前的名卡告诉他她叫索菲亚。

 

“等等，什么？”她说，带着梦幻恍惚的表情越过他肩膀看去。

 

梅林猜她中意的男大学生正排在他后面，他好脾气地重复一遍：“清咖啡，越浓越好，大杯，拜托。”

 

“对。”

 

“我和平常一样，索菲亚。”他身后的某人说。索菲亚朝他肩膀后面傻笑起来，继续无视梅林的点单。梅林叹口气，提醒自己他多半不是唯一一个急需大量咖啡因拯救的人。天气阴沉沉的，这让人很难有心思开始工作。“麻烦快一点。”

 

“当然，先生。”她细声说，但梅林怀疑她并非在回答他。然后他确定了，因为她跑到高端的卡布基诺咖啡机边上开始制作一杯带泡沫的极其复杂的东西，而清咖啡的制作流程里绝对不包括这个。

 

果然，她花了将近五分钟跑来跑去做一杯复杂得可恨的饮料，梅林努力不让自己转身告诉她的大学男友赶快滚蛋，因为有的人必须要 _工作_ ，但当他绕过梅林把一张纸币拍在柜台上、同时索菲亚伸手递给他饮料时，梅林被迫和另外这位主顾打了个照面。“你是个天使，索菲。”男人说。梅林退后一步，不然就他这个早晨的发展趋势看来，他肯定会倒霉到被那杯东西泼到。在转回身之前，他瞥见一条强壮的手臂、宽阔的胸膛，还有灿金的头发。“抱歉，伙计，”那声音用太过快活的口吻说下去，“只是，我们中有些人还是得工作，是吧？”

 

“对，”梅林咬牙说，“我们中有些人确实要工作。”索菲亚吓了一跳，在给那男人找零的半当中看向他。“混蛋。”他悄声说，她闻言丢给他一个震惊愤慨的眼神。

 

“你知道你在和谁说话吗？”那个男人问。

 

“不知道，我也不在乎，”梅林说，转头看见男人僵住了，手里仍然拿着他那杯傻兮兮的饮料，“清咖啡，小姐？大杯？”

 

“噢，对。”她嘟囔着，朝那男人递出找零。

 

“用它付这暴躁家伙的咖啡钱吧，索菲，他显然绝望地需要咖啡因。”梅林刻薄地想对方听起来像是在等情景剧里的笑声音轨[i]，所以他不予回击。奇迹般地，索菲亚及时泡好了他的咖啡，他急匆匆冲过金发男子身边，沿街跑向卡美洛综合医院。

 

直到他冲进门，刚好赶上在芙蕾雅护士长那里报到时，梅林才猛地停下脚步，意识到 _噢，操，那是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。_

 

*

 

“你，”那天晚上威尔大着舌头说，“是个彻头彻尾的。骗子。每一个人都知道亚瑟·潘德拉贡是谁。他可是操他的亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

 

“真的？”梅林说，他大概比威尔少喝了三杯朗姆，正随着时间推移越来越闷闷不乐，“我敢说操自己是件相当难的事。”[ii]

 

威尔投给他的眼神让他想起了困惑的小狗。“你以为你很聪明，”他嘟囔道，梅林点点头，因为多数时候他确实这么想，“还有，你是个骗子。你个信口——信口雌——啊，操他的，你撒谎。[iii]像电影里那条该死的毯子一样，就是罗宾·威廉姆斯浑身蓝色的那部电影。[iv]”

 

梅林瞪着他：“我不知道你在说什么鬼。”

 

“你不是要告诉我你和这该死的半边地球上最红的摇滚明星站在同一间咖啡店里，而你还没有认出他。或者他帮你付了咖啡钱。”

 

“也许只是个长得很像的人？我不知道，威尔，我累坏了，他像个混蛋，而且我要迟到了。”

 

“你应该诱惑他，然后把我介绍给他乐队里那帮辣妞。”

 

梅林无视了威尔，因为当他喝醉后开始聊起姑娘们的时候，这是最明智的选择，还因为他正竭尽全力试图回想起亚瑟任何一首歌的旋律。他知道他在车载电台里听见过几次，它们也很琅琅上口，但没有一首能让他记住。这多半至少要部分怪罪于朗姆酒。“你都没问我工作的事。”他最后指出。

 

“如果你想让我注意听你今天用针戳了多少个小鬼，你就不该先提起遇到摇滚明星的事。说真的。诱惑他。我愿意和他做，但我更乐意和辣妞们做。那个鼓手，梅林，”威尔打了个嗝，“那个鼓手是会走路的湿梦。”

 

“我可不想湿梦走路。[v]还有，没有什么决定性证据证明亚瑟·潘德拉贡是基佬，但有相当多的决定性证据证明乐队里的女士们 _是_ 拉拉。”

 

“你在毁掉我的梦。”

 

“我没有。”

 

“毁梦者。”

 

“再说一次，你为啥是我最好的朋友来着？”

 

威尔重重坐进沙发，梅林叹口气按下遥控器，他们可以看现在在播的鬼知道是什么家庭改建节目，这样威尔就能装作他是个风水大师，梅林则可以忘记他曾对电台明星粗鲁相待。

 

*

 

几天后，梅林在他（远没上次匆忙）的上班路上再次来到那家咖啡店，发现管柜台的又是索菲亚。她瞪大眼看着他，但他尝试露出他最迷人的微笑，毕竟被明星迷倒也不是她的错。摇滚明星走进来买饮料多半也不是很常见的事（尽管他说了“我和平常一样”，梅林敢打赌哪怕他只来过一次索菲亚也会记得他的点单）。“摩卡，不要生奶油，麻烦了，索菲亚。噢，还要一个那种蓝莓松饼。”

 

“好的，先生。”她吸吸鼻子，开始忙活他的点单。

 

店铃响起，梅林反射性转过身，结果却发现亚瑟·潘德拉贡正施施然走进来，身后一步跟着一个穿着皮夹克、吓人的黑发女子。梅林想她似乎是威尔……提起的那个鼓手。“又是你！”亚瑟愉快地咧嘴一笑，梅林扬起眉，“过来是为了再多瞪我两眼么？”

 

梅林转身把钱付给索菲亚，她出于某种奇迹已经泡好了他的摩卡，摇了几下，收过钱。“谢谢你，索菲亚。”他说，但她现在无视他了。梅林啜一口咖啡。“那天早晨很抱歉，伙计，我一缺觉脾气就不怎么好，加上我那天正好新工作第一天。请别见怪，还有，多谢你付的咖啡钱。”

 

他走向门口，觉得能感到什么人盯着他一路走出门。

 

那周周六早上，威尔因为宿醉哼哼唧唧，梅林出门买了份报纸，拿着又一杯摩卡撤退到咖啡店的小桌边。柜台后面是个叫薇薇安的姑娘，和索菲亚不同，她从一开始就对他很不礼貌。梅林在心里做好备忘，提醒自己找一家店员不会用好像他一直踢小狗的眼神看他的咖啡店。

 

鉴于这就是他现在的人生，亚瑟·潘德拉贡在十五分钟后现身，独自一人。薇薇安在替他制作饮料的时候殷勤得可怕，梅林朝他的报纸露出坏笑，直到他意识到什么东西挡住了阳光。他抬头发现亚瑟挑起眉站在他身前。“我能帮上什么吗？”他问，“哦等等，是你。抱歉，我是不是该还你上次买咖啡的钱或者之类的？”

 

“呃，不，那是份礼物。”亚瑟的坏笑褪去变成困惑，梅林努力不让自己洋洋得意，“我在上周之前从来没在这里看见过你。”他开口。

 

“上个月刚刚搬进新公寓，然后像我提过的，我上周刚开始新工作，所以再之前我没理由经过这里。”梅林突然意识到，亚瑟多半以为他捉住了一个跟踪狂之类的，“我是个护士，卡美洛综合医院的。”

 

“说得对，”亚瑟听上去仍然很困惑，“好吧，欢迎来到这一片。”

 

“谢了。我叫梅林，”下一句话不受梅林控制地从他嘴边滑出，“你是？”

 

亚瑟站在他面前，眼睛眨巴许久：“呃。亚瑟。”

 

*

 

（晚些时候，威尔瞪着他。“你。你装作不知道他是谁。”

 

“对呀？”

 

“再说一次，你为啥是我最好的朋友来着？”

 

“那是我的台词。”）

 

*

 

周一，梅林再次走进咖啡店。进店的时间比平时更早，因为他刚值完第一次医院夜班，在睡觉前还要去采购。亚瑟在店里，和两位女性坐在一张桌边，三个人看上去都疲惫不堪。梅林深有同感，于是冲他们疲倦地挥挥手，薇薇安投给他一个愤慨的眼神，不顾他点的是清咖啡在里面加上了奶油。他懒得抗议。

 

梅林转身蹒跚着向门外走去时，亚瑟起身向他走来。“不说声你好么，梅林？”

 

“你好。累得说不动话了，抱歉。不想用我的熊猫眼吓坏你的朋友们。”

 

一秒过后，他意识到那两位“朋友们”正是在每场演唱会上支持着亚瑟的鼓手和贝斯手，而她们果真在桌子下牵着手。贝斯手穿着一条略显突兀的黄色背心裙，正靠在穿皮夹克鼓手的肩上。“太糟了，”亚瑟说，“派对到深夜，现在去上班？”

 

“ _在_ 深夜上班，”梅林纠正，“你又为什么那么累？”

 

“周一早班应该被禁止，”梅林止住问对方为什么一个摇滚歌星要在周一破晓时工作的冲动，他仍在装不知道对方的身份，这让这谈话话题变得有些扫兴，“我能说服你多待一会儿吗？你走过的时候我指出了你，现在莫嘉娜和格温都想见见你。”

 

梅林怀疑如果他说不，威尔永远不会原谅他，所以他点点头，拖着沉重的步伐走到亚瑟桌边，看见他过来，姑娘们振作了一点。“你一定是——”贝斯手开口。

 

“这是梅林，”亚瑟说，鼓手露出一个坏笑，“梅林，这两个老巫婆是莫嘉娜和格温。无视她们说的任何话。那都是谎言。”

 

在时不时打个哈欠、啜一口摩卡、手里被亚瑟塞进一个蘸上果酱的司康饼的过程中，梅林明白了莫嘉娜确实是鼓手，她能在一分钟内让亚瑟变回急促不安的五岁小鬼，而格温则是贝斯手，而且经常会开始不着边际地喋喋不休。尽管后者可能是因为每次她提起工作，亚瑟就不那么隐蔽地踢她一脚。“你看着眼熟，”一段沉默时梅林告诉莫嘉娜，三人都僵住了，“你有天早上和亚瑟一起来的，对吧？”

 

她咧嘴一笑：“对，不错，我确实是。”

 

“对，好吧，我想差不多了，”亚瑟的声音有点太响，“你是不是还要购物来着，梅林？”

 

梅林和他们挥手作别，慢悠悠走远，努力忍住坏笑。

 

*

 

（“噢噢噢噢，”那天晚上，梅林终于摇摇晃晃从床上爬起来后，威尔说，“我懂了。你在下一盘很大的棋引诱他。为了教会他谦虚啥的。”

 

“并不是！”

 

“不然呢？”

 

“……我们稍后再聊如何？”）

 

*

 

自那以后，好像不管梅林早上什么时候去咖啡店，亚瑟都会在。莫嘉娜和格温出现过几次，但多数时候只是亚瑟独自在桌边读书或读报。他会和梅林聊几句，直到梅林接着去他要去的地方，或是在少数情况下，直到亚瑟要去其他地方。

 

他了解到亚瑟喜欢花哨一点的饮料，这样它们尝起来就不那么像咖啡；烘焙食品里的坚果让他不能忍；他还读通俗小报以供消遣（有天早晨梅林在报摊就看见报纸的封面是他，在他进门时亚瑟匆忙折起报纸，差点从椅子上摔下来。梅林想知道亚瑟到底以为他有多蠢。）梅林聊起医院、威尔、他母亲，还有医院咖啡厅的咖啡很可能是死蜗牛做的这个事实。

 

薇薇安和索菲亚似乎越来越讨厌他，但他相信她们不会在亚瑟在的时候给他的咖啡下毒。

 

一天下午他在药店撞见格温，当时他正尽一个好室友的义务替威尔买魔法解酒药。“亚瑟永远不会提起这事，”她脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，“但下周末莫嘉娜要在我们那边开派对，如果你能来我会很高兴的。”

 

梅林考虑了一下如果他婉拒威尔会是什么反应，又考虑了一下如果他真的胆敢出现在亚瑟派对男孩的人生里亚瑟会有什么反应。“我很愿意去，但这周末我值夜班，”他暗自发誓绝不对威尔提起这份邀请，“更何况，你们的朋友我一个也不认识。”

 

格温朝他咧嘴一笑。“只是和你说一声：你也许很快就会想把亚瑟从悲惨中拯救出来。你快把他逼疯了。”

 

“我完全不造你在说什么，”梅林用他最高傲的语调说，但他知道自己咧开的笑容出卖了他。

 

*

 

“给你买了杯饮料。”几周后的一个早上，梅林朝咖啡店那头喊道。他这几周在医院一直轮流值夜班，已经基本适应了夜行动物的生物钟。

 

亚瑟眨眨眼，索菲亚没有试图掩饰她的怒视。“你不必这么做的，又不是说我买不起。”亚瑟说。

 

“这个嘛，你一直帮我买饮料，可我又不是身无分文，”梅林耸耸肩，“给你买了杯你喜欢的带拉花的不知道什么鬼[vi]，希望是你现在想喝的。”

 

“我不是女孩。”亚瑟嘟哝。

 

“我敢打赌你还喝粉红色鸡尾酒。”

 

“我才不喝！”亚瑟满脸震惊，“我会让你知道，就像任何自重的男人一样，我只喝正宗的酒。”

 

“对对对。”

 

梅林可以把这争论毫无止境进行下去——他和威尔经常展开类似的争论，尽管没有那么多眼神接触和把对方从桌子那边拽过来尝尝他饮料的冲动——但就在那时，背景里轻声播放的电台开始播亚瑟最新的单曲。亚瑟僵住了。梅林抿一口自己的咖啡，听亚瑟唱着现实永远够不到理想，那真是该死地琅琅上口。“所以，”亚瑟脱口而出，音量有点太大。

 

“真是琅琅上口，”梅林说，主要为了惹惹对方，“而且内容居然和上床没关系，这在这些日子可不多见了。”

 

亚瑟脸变得通红。“呃嗯。”

 

*

 

（“你是个非常，非常残忍的男人。”

 

“威尔，他是当下全英国最有名的男人，可能只比休·格兰特差一点，他还比休·格兰特吸引人得多。他知道我知道他是谁。”

 

“这个嘛，但他听起来也有点蠢。”

 

“再说一次，你为啥是我最好的朋友来着？”

 

“把我介绍给那个鼓手，你个混蛋。”

 

“她女朋友会揍你哦。”[vii]）

 

*

 

难得的某个休假日里，梅林在书店撞见了莫嘉娜，她在看见他的那一刻就坏笑起来：“你今天早上没去咖啡店。亚瑟担心来着，”梅林瞪着她，“你要注意到，你已经连着好几个礼拜天天去店里了。”

 

事实上，他直到现在才意识到这点，这让他愣了一小会儿才回答。“我今天轮休。”想到亚瑟会因为他的缺席而担心，这比他原以为的更令他震惊，也许是因为他从未在咖啡馆外遇见过亚瑟，这让实际生活中的他看起来确实像是个名人，而非某个知道梅林喜欢什么松饼的普通人。“我明天会去。”

 

“他以为你生活在石器时代呢，”莫嘉娜告诉他，拿起一本《第二性》[viii]，装作很随意地看着它的封面，“这实在太好笑了。”

 

梅林翻了个白眼。“他不可能真以为我不知道他是谁。有天早上店里收听的电台还开始放他的歌。”

 

“对，他后来提起过，”她的语气从容而好笑，“他突发心脏病来着。”突然她的微笑变得灿烂而锐利，“我们在准备一场演唱会，时间是再下周六。我能保证你前排座位。”

 

梅林想了想亚瑟对他在电台里听见他的歌的反应，还有他显然觉得梅林是个纯度百分百白痴的事实。“我……嗯，这可能不是个好主意，莫嘉娜。他似乎不想让我发现他是亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

 

“他只是不希望你因为他是《人物》杂志‘最辣的单身汉’——鬼知道那排名到底叫啥——而喜欢他。”

 

“他是吗？”梅林被这信息分了心，他回到正题，“瞧，如果你是为了彻底确认我是不是追星族，我可以告诉你我甚至没有你们的唱片，虽然鉴于我现在认识你们了我打算去买几张，还有，第一次遇到他时我真的没有认出他。”

 

莫嘉娜毫不在意地挥挥手：“我们知道你不是追星族，别担心。但你最好快点告诉亚瑟你知道他，我真的很想看看你出现在演唱会时他会是什么表情。”

 

梅林怀疑莫嘉娜总是能得逞，和她争论只是推迟难以避免的冷酷现实。“是，对啦，好吧，但你确实意识到他会因为我让他以为我不知道他而谋杀我，对吧？”

 

“这个，”她说，“就不是我的问题了。”

 

*

 

（“你必须把多的那张票给我。”

 

“我特么还能给谁？”

 

“这样我就能引诱那个鼓手。”

 

“行了，票归芙蕾雅了。”）

 

*

 

之后的两礼拜里，梅林很确定亚瑟猜到有什么计划正悄悄进行，这让他们的早餐有些尴尬——这还是说得轻的。梅林总是不自觉想到用胶带粘在他公寓冰箱上的两张票；他不知道亚瑟在想什么，但一定不是好事。

 

这让演唱会当晚几乎成了一种解脱。一整周荒唐的轮班让他疲惫不堪；为了找到一件想穿的衬衫他把公寓翻了个底朝天，威尔得意洋洋地看着他，他知道这把他的一切心绪暴露无遗。[ix]

歌迷们排队等待进馆，队伍里每个人都激动得要头晕目眩，聊着亚瑟几个月后的巡回演出，梅林装作自己的心脏并未因亚瑟要离开数月的想法而直直下坠。从威尔的表情看来，他的伪装并不成功。

 

在走向前排的路上，他们收到了至少一百万个十六岁以上姑娘的眼刀，梅林耸起肩膀，想着他该死地到底指望亚瑟看见他时会发生什么（舞台上的灯光很亮，但如果没有一个让亚瑟注意到他的邪恶计划，莫嘉娜不会坚持要他来）。另一方面，威尔和其他妹子们一样难以自持，还试图以此共同话题勾搭第二排的几个姑娘。

 

当乐队大步走出后台、观众全都起身欢呼时，他感到难以言喻的感激。梅林和他们一道欢呼，但他正忙着惊慌失措，没空再做别的。莫嘉娜看上去一如既往，看见她穿着皮裤的样子威尔呜咽起来——她底下多半没穿内裤。格温倒是不一样了，看上去更为尖锐不安，体内满溢着躁动的精力，让他认不出来——直到她目光扫视到他，朝他露出一个令人眩目的笑容，然后在贝斯上弹出几个音。威尔为此肘击了他一下。

 

然后亚瑟拿着麦克风走了出来。梅林忘记了台上其他所有人，因为这可 _不是_ 那个每天走进咖啡店、穿着破旧褐色外套来买花哨饮料的亚瑟。这个亚瑟头发乱得恰到好处，穿着几乎是下流的紧身牛仔裤和黑衬衫（噢亲爱的耶稣啊那是眼线吗？），他把麦克风放到麦架上，拿起他的吉他（红色的，当然，怎么会不是呢？）。自信而陌生。梅林后知后觉思索起了到底为什么一个摇滚明星会替他买好几个月的咖啡——他头一次意识到，这没有 _道理_ 。

 

“你在流口水，伙计。”威尔十分同情地说。梅林想要反击，但他的回答淹没在台上突然响起的鼓点声中。

 

梅林觉得音乐很不错。老实说，他不确定。他知道观众正和亚瑟一起唱。亚瑟同时出现在舞台的每一个角落，他和格温合奏，朝莫嘉娜坏笑，和另一个吉他手——兰斯？拉里？——轮流弹出即兴重复段。他离咖啡店的亚瑟越来越远。那个亚瑟一直让梅林教他怎么从别人耳朵后面变出硬币，那个亚瑟会坐在桌边聊起政治、羊肉杂碎布丁还有可怕的情景喜剧，直到两人都来不及做各自要做的事。

 

亚瑟在舞台换了一套布景后走出来时注意到了他。他从后台抓来一把木吉他，一束聚光灯打在他和乐队身上，聚光灯中央的他露出张扬的笑容看向前排——梅林想他认得这个表情——但在目光锁定梅林的那一刻僵住。僵滞的沉默绵延许久，亚瑟看上去震惊不已，梅林回瞪着他，想不出其他事可以做。

 

万幸的是，某个神佑的歌迷欢呼起来，亚瑟在新一阵潮水般的掌声中退后一步，看上去仍然有些失措，但还是弹奏起来。这之后，他至少每唱一首歌都要看一眼梅林，好像要确认他还在，但梅林除了盯着对方之外什么也做不了，疑惧着自己是不是把一切搞砸了。

 

几乎是表演一结束，一个带着耳机的黑衣男子走到他身边。“潘德拉贡先生想要见你。”

 

“呃嗯。给我一分钟。”

 

*

 

（“哦我的天，威尔，他会杀了我把尸体埋掉的。”

 

“安啦，他只会让你给他口。”

 

“ _他才不会派一个保镖来向我求欢。_ ”

 

“替我和鼓手说两句好话，行吧？还有，如果你在明早前回来，我就把你锁在公寓外面。这是为了你好。”

 

“再说一次，你为啥是我最好的朋友来着？”）

 

*

 

“所以。”亚瑟说。他浑身是汗，眼线（哦亲爱的耶稣）有点化开，把玩着一个吉他拨片。

 

“所以。”梅林回答。他还晕晕乎乎的，没从亚瑟的忍者的话里恢复过来——那人让他别担心，说他们的前路紧挨在一起。

 

“你知道了。”

 

“第一次不知道，但之后，对。”

 

“你本可以告诉我。”

 

“那……对我没那么重要，”亚瑟嗤之以鼻，“它不重要，亚瑟。我不是歌迷，我只想喝点咖啡，接着我发现我喜欢你的陪伴，我想如果你想被认出来，你会告诉我的。老实说，我以为你知道我知道。”

 

亚瑟微笑起来，这熟悉的表情在他仍穿着演出服装的时候显得格格不入。“我只是以为你笨得深不可测。或是生活在石器时代。”

 

“但你还是和我一起打发时间。”

 

“这个嘛，”亚瑟开口，摩挲着后颈呼出一个笑容，“那感觉很棒——有个不在乎我是名人的人。我没生气，真的，尽管我觉得自己有点像个白痴。准备了郑重其事的坦白来着，”梅林的心跳猛地进入高速区，“瞧，我想我也在对你撒谎，所以我没法因为你没把一切告诉我就对你发火。”

 

“我们能把这种毫无意义的互相指责留到下一次吗？”

 

亚瑟仰头大笑起来，梅林朝他咧嘴一笑，意识到他很少这么快乐——多半是在他让亚瑟快乐的时候。“对，我们当然可以。我……这有点难以置信。而且，这解释了为什么莫嘉娜看着那么高兴。”

 

“我很高兴你没有觉得沮丧，”梅林说，嘴仍然咧得像个陷入爱河的白痴，“威尔说我被拽过来多半是为了给你口以表歉意之类的。”

 

在随之而来的沉默中，梅林终于意识到他刚才说了什么，但在他来得及结结巴巴给出解释或是说他在开玩笑或是 _随便说什么_ 之前，亚瑟的凝视变得热切，他走近几步，又变回了那个摇滚巨星。“那是个主动的提议吗？”

 

“啥？”梅林结结巴巴地说，“不！”

 

亚瑟又上前一步。“那是个主动的提议。”

 

“那是为了说明我有个发疯的室友！”

 

“如果你不想我考虑它，你不会告诉我。 _梅林_ ，你在主动提议要给我口。”

 

梅林想起亚瑟给他买的松饼，他很可能在贿赂店员让她们做他喜欢的口味，因为他们去店里去得越来越频繁。他想起之前亚瑟站在舞台上，攥着麦克风，双眼紧闭。“是，好吧，也许那算是主动的提议。”

 

亚瑟又向前走上几步，他那么近，梅林几乎要对眼了。“提议拒绝。”亚瑟耳语道，他的气息闻起来像是薄荷，像是他早已计划把梅林带到后台走到离他那么近，梅林的裤子突然变得太紧。“我想我会给 _你_ 口。”

 

“操他的，”梅林喘息着说。下一秒，亚瑟吻上他，那是个下流而热辣的湿吻，该死地棒，但他的双手温柔地穿过梅林的发间，抚上他的后颈，掠过他的肩胛骨（好吧，最后滑落到他的臀上，但仍然很温柔）。

 

不知过了多久，亚瑟跪下来，视线从未离开过梅林的，他拉开梅林的拉链，于是梅林的大脑停止了运转。

 

*

 

（他的手机在第二天早上八点响起。

 

“威尔，如果这不是生死攸关的事情，我就杀了你。”

 

“某人昨晚滚上床单啦！”

 

“我恨你。”

 

“他是不是很棒？”

 

“再说一次，你为啥是我最好的朋友来着？”

 

“ _梅_ 林，放下电话，专心注意我在做的事情。我保证它会很棒。”

 

大概一小时之后，他们会跌跌撞撞爬下床去咖啡店；他们会衣衫凌乱；尽管开始为了以防狗仔队在看梅林会拒绝，他们还是会手牵着手。索菲亚会看着想要杀人。莫嘉娜会给亚瑟打电话，像威尔对梅林一样洋洋得意。外面会有一整个地球的人想知道谁在和大不列颠最红的摇滚明星睡觉。

 

但就梅林来看，他只是和亚瑟在一起，全世界的人可以再等一小会儿，因为亚瑟正在做的事情果真很棒。）

 

END

 

[i]情景喜剧或脱口秀中经常会（在一点也不好笑的地方）出现的后期插入的笑声音轨，可以让影视内容更好笑。

[ii]对应前文威尔说的“他可是操他的亚瑟•潘德拉贡。（He is fucking Arthur Pendragon.）”fucking既可以理解成语气词也可以理解成动词……其实翻成“他他妈可是亚瑟·潘德拉贡”更顺一点，但是为了把双关的意思翻出来就用了比较别扭的说法。

[iii]原文“You pre-prevar-”应该是想说prevaricating（撒谎的）但大舌头了，所以翻译找了一个成语代替。

[iv]指迪士尼拍摄的动画《阿拉丁》，罗宾·威廉姆斯在其中为浑身蓝色的精灵配音。梗大约来自“lie like a rug”

[v]原文walking sex，这个sex我实在也是不知道怎么翻……就翻成湿梦了。

[vi]原文frilly bits of nonsense，frilly意思是镶褶边的、多饰边的，其实不是拉花（Latte art），但是容我意译一下……

[vii]Her girlfriend could take you. 求解释。

[viii]西蒙娜·德·波伏瓦著作，女性主义经典，被誉为“女性主义圣经”。

[ix] “…while Will looks on in smug amusement, because he knows that at least everything will be on the table.”不确定翻得对不对。


End file.
